


what desperate times call for

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Begging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Sex, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: “pull it,” cody whispered against noel’s lips, and he paused for a moment.“i don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured.“yes. yes you do.”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	what desperate times call for

cody woke up like this.

he woke up hard as a rock, having been pulled out of a dream by his alarm. his second alarm. _shit._

there wasn't time for a shower, let alone any time to take care of himself. he arrived at the studio in a mood and had been in a mood all day, sitting impatiently, bouncing his leg, fidgeting, watching as the seconds crept by. 

and he tried not to make anything of it; it was just a ‘cody’s in a mood’ kind of day.

“lunch before the bonus, then? fifteen minutes?”

“twenty,” cody said, already halfway out of the door. 

and that was that. twenty minutes. he could do what he needed to do in twenty minutes, and probably fit a sandwich in between, too. then he could apologize to noel for being weird, crack a joke, they would laugh, and that would be that. 

he went down the stairs two at a time, utterly oblivious to the sound of soft footsteps behind him. he slipped into the bathroom on the first floor and looked at himself in the mirror for a second. his cheeks were flushed an embarrassing shade of red, and his hair was a mess, slicked back and _way too long_. he splashed himself with cold water. when he was done, he turned on his heel and was about to lock himself into a stall, when the door opened. he could have screamed. 

it was noel.

“look, dud-” he began, but noel cut him off.

“what is wrong with you today?” he asked, and where cody would expect there to be anger, he just heard curiosity. 

“nothing. i slept in, that’s all.”

noel scoffed, leaning back against the wall. his t-shirt was tight in all the right places. it did not help. 

“bullshit. come on, cody. you don’t ‘sleep in’.”

cody bit back a laugh, leaning against the sink. noel’s eyes raked up and down his body, torturously slow. he felt suddenly very self-conscious. 

“i see,” noel said slowly, after a long pause, a smile on his lips. 

“so if you would, just, you know, let me-"

he was cut off by noel’s hand flat on his chest. he trailed off into silence, stuttering over his words. 

noel stepped closer to him, voice low and sultry. “can i kiss you?” he asked, and the world stood still.

“god, yes,” cody breathed, and noel’s lips crashed into his own, and it was like heaven. 

his lips tasted like matcha and the faintest hint of mint. he would have loved to stay there all day, in that disgusting bathroom, just kissing noel. but there were more pressing matters at hand, and they were running out of time. 

“fuck,” he breathed as they pulled apart, and noel looked at him with big bright eyes. cody couldn’t find any more words, nothing else existed in his mind other than noel.

noel made the first move, pulling cody towards the stall and locking the door behind them. the space was small, but neither of them cared as they kissed again, hands finding back pockets and fingers sliding into hair. 

“pull it,” cody whispered against noel’s lips, and he paused for a moment.

“i don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured.

“yes. yes you do,” was a simple response, cody captured his lips again. noel grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled, cody whined against his mouth. 

“if you don’t- if you don’t do something soon,” cody said breathlessly, cut off when noel pulled on his hair again, “i will cum in my pants like a fucking teenager. just- just as a warning.” he said it with a smile and a breathless laugh.

but it was true, _and noel knew it._

he removed his hands from cody’s hair and moved to the zip and button of his jeans. he palmed him through his boxers, but cody’s frantic half-whisper, half-whine of, “twenty minutes,” made him rethink his strategy. 

he worked his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs, cody let out an obscene sound that noel would save in his memories for a long time; somewhere between the image of him giving him head on the tour bus and next to that time they shared a bed in arizona.

noel kissed up his throat, nipping with his teeth, hands staying firmly above his waist.

“touch me,” cody whined, squirming against the stall door. 

noel hushed him and tangled a hand in his hair again. he focused on leaving a mark, sucking a bruise into the skin of his collarbone. it might just peek out from behind cody’s shirt collar. then everyone would know. and that was just what he wanted. 

“dude, i swear.” 

cody’s desperate, needy voice pulled noel back to the present, and he smiled against his pale skin. noel traced one finger up the length of cody’s dick, following its slight curve with his index finger. and cody, already so delightfully sensitive, let out that noise again, and it made noel want to scream. 

he pushed his hips against noel’s thigh, desperate for some, _any,_ friction. he knew better than to reach down himself; his hands would only be batted away. noel teased his dick with the slightest bit of touch, but his real attention was focused on the impressive hickey he was forming on cody’s collarbone.

“everyone will see,” cody warned him, and noel just nodded, stepping back for a second to admire his hard work. 

“i know.”

cody looked a mess, bracing himself against the door, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks bright pink, pupils wide. noel would be saving that one to his memories too.

“tell me what you want,” he murmured, and cody whined impatiently.

“touch me- god, please touch me. make me cum. i'll do anything- i promise you i'll make it up to you, later, if you please just touch me now.”

that apparently was good enough for noel. he trailed kisses up cody’s throat again, tongue flicking at his pulse point, biting at his jaw. he paused only to spit into his hand, which he wished he didn’t have to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

cody seemed to tense in anticipation, then at the first touch, he melted. he slung both of his arms around noel’s shoulders, one hand moving into the back of his neck. his head fell backward, lips parting just slightly, frantic, high-pitched moans spilling from his mouth as noel stroked him in an even rhythm. 

he dissolved into breathless rambling as noel picked up the pace a little, strings of praises and curses and pleas flowing quickly from his lips. normally, he would be ashamed to be this close so soon, but he needed it right now; he needed this since he woke up, and he’d be damned if he was going to let his pride get in the way of it.

“fuck.” he cried out, heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach. “noel- fuck- your hand- around my throat- fuck, please, please, please- shit-”

noel took a moment to process what he’d just been asked but did it without questioning. he pressed lightly against cody’s throat, not wanting to actually hurt him, but then he gasped, “harder.” 

cody came, hard, trembling and cursing, face contorted in a look of pure bliss, his head back against the door. he stood there with his eyes closed for what seemed forever, face pointing toward the ceiling. neither of them said anything.

when he opened his eyes, noel was holding out a wad of paper towels, which he used to hurriedly clean himself up and then quickly flushed away, hiding all evidence that they’d ever done anything.

after a long stretch of cleaning and silence, cody turned to unlock the door without a word.

“wait,” noel caught his wrist, hazel eyes looking into his own. “was that, um, good?”

cody’s lip curled. “amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr ♥


End file.
